


Under the Lights

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope Mikaelson Yuletide Event [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: For the Hope Mikaelson Yuletide EventThe singer Hope Mikaelson, is on an undercover visit to Mystic Falls when a very cute elf spills coffee all over her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Hope Mikaelson Yuletide Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Under the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> so i totally posted the wrong fic here the first time, so if you think you've already read this you're probably wrong.
> 
> oops and my bad. this is why you don't write last minute...at 3am

Lizzie wasn’t sure she had ever been quite so miserable in her entire life. Her feet ached from the hours on her feet, she itched from her incredibly cheap elf costume, and her head ached from the sounds of screaming children that surrounded her. She knew for a fact that their Santa Claus was quite drunk. Lizzie wished her medications allowed her to do the same. She could guess the alcohol made everything here a bit easier to handle, though nothing would make the faux Saint Nick any less creepy.

Lizzie settled into a booth in the Starbucks storefront; her hat, her pointy ears, and boot covers all in a pile beside her in the seat. She was wallowing in the misery of her Christmas break job. She wanted to be left alone in her wallowing for as long as her lunch lasted. Lizzie didn’t expect to immediately be distracted by a short girl in a long coat she recognized as top of the line designer, large sunglasses to cover half her face, and copper hair that shone like a new penny even under the terrible fluorescent lighting.

Lizzie had really only wanted a closer look at the jacket... not the girl wearing it. At least, that’s what she was telling herself. The stitching really was amazing, but Lizzie hardly noticed that after realizing who it was she appeared to be ogling.

“Hope Mikaelson,” she whispered quietly to herself. Lizzie almost immediately fell across the young musician and accidentally spilled her macchiato across the beautiful jacket. Lizzie was 75% sure she was going to cry out of sheer embarrassment. “Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I am so, so, so, sorry.”

“No, no, no. It’s my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. Don’t worry about this. Everything is fine.” Hope said with an equally awkward smile as Lizzie attempted to dry up the coffee with napkins, patting down the other girl. Hope shrugged out of the jacket and passed it to the young man who accompanied her.

“I’ll cover your dry-cleaning bill. I’m so sorry.” Lizzie groaned, clearly berating herself internally as well. “That’s a really fantastic jacket, too. God, I’m so sorry.” she felt absolutely ridiculous to be doing this in an elf costume on top of everything else.

“No, really, you’re fine.” Hope smiled softly, then lit up when she was struck with an idea. “You can make it up to me by buying us both another coffee and not telling any of these people who I am. Maybe you could walk me around and show me the sights of the town. I’ll cover your pay for the day if you want. Fifteen an hour?”

“Uhm, okay. Sure.” Lizzie decided not to mention that her job only paid about half of that. “Would you mind if I went to go change quickly beforehand? I don’t really want to run around in all this felt.” Lizzie could not stop staring down into the beautiful girl’s face as she pushed her sunglasses onto her forehead and she sent her assistant Raphael to take the jacket to be cleaned. Lizzie wasn’t completely sure of what was going on at the moment, but knew for sure she didn’t want to miss out on whatever it was.

“Of course, I would like to do the same as well.” Hope agreed as Lizzie paid for a coffee for each of them. Hope guided them to the H&M across the way and Lizzie followed curiously. The shorter woman shopped as though she had the layout completely memorized and grabbed about six items more quickly and decisively than Lizzie had ever seen anyone shop before Hope beckoned for Lizzie to follow and pushed four of the pieces into her arms; keeping only one sweater for herself to replace the stained one she wore currently.

“When I mentioned changing this isn’t exactly what I meant. But I really appreciate it all, Hope.” Lizzie admired the outfit she had changed into then went back to admiring Hope herself. She had taken off the sunglasses while they had a modicum of privacy. Ocean blue eyes glittered with amusement and no small amount of mischief.

“It’s no problem, really. I only make music because I wouldn’t be able to imagine my life if I didn’t. My dad left me more than enough money to buy a hundred of these places… and then the whole company.” Hope said nonchalantly, accompanied by a shrug and a bashful look down at her shoes. Lizzie really hoped it wasn’t possible for her to get any hotter. Her head was going to explode. Anyone else speaking those words would have come across as completely narcissistic, but with Hope, she only said these things because they were true.

“I guess that makes sense. Thank you, anyways. Was there anywhere, in particular, you wanted to go?” Lizzie asked as hope put her sunglasses back on and slid her arm through Lizzie’s. The taller girl was surprised and very pleased with the action.

“Take me to your favorite place.” Hope requested, her smile still bright and leaning into Lizzie as she attempted to hide her identity behind the other girl. As they walked, quietly now, Lizzie attempted to think what that might be. Hope saw the moment the idea came across Lizzie’s face and knew where they were going would be good.

“Two places. One will require another change of clothes so we’re heading to the Old Towne Square first. Is that jacket going to be warm enough?” Lizzie asked as she gave Hope a hand up into her dad’s old truck. She appreciated that an actual celebrity was actually polite enough to not comment on the rust bucket.

“I look forward to whatever it is you have in mind.” Hope’s eyes twinkled with excitement and adventure.

Lizzie couldn’t understand why the other girl would possibly be interested in her tiny little town, but she was grateful for any opportunity to spend more time with her. She had never been a big Hope Mikaelson fan and had only seen a few Niklaus Mikaelson movies… mostly on accident though. Lizzie wasn’t blind, though and had definitely picked up on how absolutely gorgeous Hope was. She really hoped Hope didn’t realize how little she knew about her in some aspects and how much she did know about other parts. Lizzie had a very particular knowledge.

She parked only one block from the square, gave Hope a hand down, and found Hope holding her hand again as they headed into town. Lizzie wondered if this was just how Hope was as a person or if there was as much of a vibe for the other girl as there was for her. There was a fantastic cascade of lights bombarding both women as they stepped off of the crosswalk and onto the path. Little glittering bulbs decorated every tree and bush for the holidays. Hope was immediately taken aback by how beautiful the small town square was.

“This is amazing, Lizzie, thank you. Please, show me everything.” Hope took a little skip over the curb to look around with Lizzie. “How _beautiful_.”

Hope laced her arm through Lizzie’s and found herself being led into a small town, small business bakery. Without asking, Lizzie ordered a set of chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolates to accompany them as they took their walk. Lizzie led them into each individual storefront and spoke quietly into Hope’s ear with descriptions or commentary. Hope quickly found that to be her favorite part. Lizzie was… kind of an absolute bitch, but somehow Hope found that incredibly entertaining.

“Have a seat and have a listen while I get us a refill. Not everyone can sing quite like you, but this girl has a set of pipes, I promise.” Lizzie gestured to a couch and took Hope’s cup up to the barista. A tall dark-haired girl with a perfect set of pouty lips and dark eyes stood beside a pianist nervously. Hope wondered how much experience in front of crowds she had if she was that nervous. For a moment she wondered if the trip had been a ploy to get her to ‘discover’ this girl, then realized that thought would never actually occur to Lizzie in the first place. She clearly didn’t know or care enough.

The young woman really could sing, Hope found out. For all of her nerves, she found her footing and her voice after the first verse. Hope blushed deeply when after two notes she recognized the song as one of her own. She wondered if Lizzie even noticed. The other girl seemed to watch her more than the singer on stage. Not knowing a thing about Hope besides what she learned from the horse’s mouth, was one of Hope’s favorite things about her. Lizzie’s face glowed with pride when she looked back to the singer and Hope took notice of the small wave she received from the stage.

“How do you know her?” Hope asked curiously, sipping the fresh mug of coffee once the applause died down. Lizzie looked on the very of bursting into hysterical laughter at the question.

“Sometimes, I forget that not everyone in the world knows us. You can’t tell by looking? Josie is my twin sister.” Lizzie replied. “Fraternal. Obviously.”

As though summoned by Lizzie’s words, Josie appeared beside them. She gave her sister a side hug, though her eyes were locked on Hope. “Hope, Josie. Josie, Hope.” she introduced them.”It’s a long story, but yes this is that Hope Mikaelson. I’m taking her on a night on the town.”

“I’m honored to meet you. I’ve been a big fan for a long time.” Josie smiled brightly and Hope wondered if their whole family was composed of giants. Both girls towered over her.

“You really did my song justice. I honestly almost liked your arrangement better.” Hope was glad that the line wasn’t an actual lie for once.

“I need to get her out of here before anyone else recognizes her and we get mobbed. I just wasn’t willing to miss your song.” Lizzie spoke rapidly to her sister before reaching over to pull Hope’s hood up over her face. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

Hope followed Lizzie back to the truck and pondered the night so far as they headed to their next destination. She was aware of the gigantic risk she had taken in convincing this young woman to take her out, but she had needed the break from her tour and to ground herself amongst real people again. Her plan had pretty much worked out. All except for the fact that the more she learned, the more she found herself really liking Lizzie Saltzman. Leaving her was going to be hard. Much harder than she could have ever expected.

“What’s next?” Hope asked, deciding to pretend the night wasn’t ever going to end.


End file.
